Cienie Albionu
by Ardwi00
Summary: Wycinki historii Anglii z przełomu XIX i XX wieku. Sporo postaci historycznych i wydarzeń w tle.


1. Cierń w łapie lwa

Kiedy ten człowiek w końcu umrze? – zastanawiał się Anglia, obserwując leniwie, jak premier przegląda kolejne dokumenty. William Gladstone. Stary, z nosem jak brukselka i resztkami siwych włosów sterczących z tyłu głowy. Tylko oczy mu jaśniały, bystrością, sprytem i ostrym umysłem, który ciągle ukrywał się pod tą pomarszczoną głową. Z biegiem lat wielu ludzi u szczytu zaczynało patrzeć właśnie takimi oczami.  
- Anglio – premier nagle uniósł na niego wzrok. W ręce trzymał jeden ze świeżo odpieczętowanych listów. – Chcę, żebyś to przeczytał.  
Arthur uniósł delikatnie brwi i bez słowa przyjął od Gladstona papier. Przeczytał i po chwili milczenia spojrzał na premiera bez wyrazu.  
Był doskonale świadomy, że choć w ostatnich wyborach Gladstone wygrał, tak jednocześnie jego partia nie zdobyła większości głosów. Premier na czele rządu mniejszościowego nie mógł podejmować żadnych sensownych decyzji. Potrzebował wsparcia, którego udzielili mu Irlandczycy.  
- Home Rule – powtórzył Anglia beznamiętnie i zawiesił głos. – To...  
- Mój projekt autonomii dla Irlandii – dokończył gładko Gladstone. Uważnie śledził reakcję Anglii w poszukiwaniu choćby jednego mięśnia, który drgnie i zdradzi emocje kraju. – Mam zamiar przedstawić go oficjalnie w kwietniu przed parlamentem. Najpierw chcę poznać twoją opinię.  
– Powinien pan się domyślić. – Anglia zawiesił głos na chwilę. Ostrożnie złożył list, schował z powrotem do koperty i odłożył na mahoniowe biurko. Dopiero potem uniósł wzrok i spojrzał w bystre oczy premiera. Mogły być stare i inteligentne, ale w niczym nie równały się z tym, co kryło się w oczach wcielenia Albionu.  
Był tam diabeł w przygniecionej marynarce, pachnący jak deszcz i rozległe lasy. Stara jak sam grzech istota, która nie tylko żyła obok największych ludzi swoich czasów, ale wyssała z nich wszystko aż do samego szpiku. Krew, która się przelała, wojny, które wybuchnęły i świat, który trząsł się, wszystko w jego imieniu. Cała siła i piękno Imperium Brytyjskiego w oczach zwykłego młodego mężczyzny.  
- Że nie wyrażę na to zgody. Irlandia... – Przez twarz Anglii przebiegł uprzejmy uśmiech. – Należy do mnie. Nie do Irlandczyków.  
Nagle Kirkland odkrył, że w fotelu premiera nie siedział sam premier, a jakiś głupiec, który popełnił błąd. Żałosny, zaślepiony starzec winny śmierci prawdziwego bohatera, ulubieńca jej wysokości, którego Gladstone wysłał do walki z sudańskimi dzikusami. To był jego jeden błąd, a teraz ten sam mężczyzna pokazywał mu projekt autonomii Irlandii. Dawał nadzieję tym prostakom, a kiedy Irlandczycy dostawali chociaż cień nadziei, zaczynali się buntować.  
- Irlandia jest częścią Zjednoczonego Królestwa – odpowiedział stanowczo Gladstone. – Ma swojego własnego przedstawiciela, który nieustannie pragnie chociaż części wolności.  
- Gdybyśmy dawali wolność każdemu, kto o to zaskomli, kim bylibyśmy dzisiaj? – odparł retorycznie Anglia, zadzierając delikatnie podbródek. Patrzył na premiera ze spokojną pewnością siebie. – Jeśli mam być do końca szczery... – wziął przerwę na moment dość długi, by Gladstone wpadł mu w słowo.  
- Bardziej już być nie możesz – potwierdził chłodno.  
- Nawet pańska partia nie zaakceptuje próby kupienia sobie poparcia takim krokiem.  
W gabinecie zapadała krótka cisza przetykana tykaniem zegara. Gladstone powoli wziął w dłonie kopertę i, po namyśle, oświadczył:  
- Pomimo twojej opinii... Przedstawię ten projekt i tak.  
Anglia minimalnie wzruszył ramionami, jednak po chwili coś go tknęło. Gladstone kiedyś może potrafił ujarzmić lwa, ale dzisiaj był już tylko cierniem w jego łapie.  
- To może być koniec pańskiej kariery – uświadomił premiera, który w odpowiedzi spojrzał mu w oczy odrobinę dłużej, niż zwykle wytrzymują ludzie.  
- Przekonamy się – odparł. – Nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywał, Arthurze.  
Anglia parsknął cicho, jakby z rezygnacją i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Dobrej nocy, sir – pożegnał się, wychodząc.  
To twój ostatni błąd.


End file.
